prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pudgy Pig
Pudgy Pig is another of Finster's creations. Rita had come in demanding a Pudgy Pig. Finster already had a Pudgy Pig, but didn't consider him his best work. Rita insisted. Finster placed Pudgy Pig in the Monstermatic. When Pudgy Pig emerged from the Monstermatic, Finster shook his head, thinking he was doomed. Pudgy Pig had a large fork and knife in his hands. Pudgy Pig was sent down to Angel Grove. He was very hungry. Pudgy Pig headed straight over to the trash cans and began emptying them of food. When he was done, Pudgy Pig left to find more food. Pudgy Pig went to the park and launched himself onto a picnic two couples were having. The two couples ran in terror. Pudgy Pig rolled around on the blanket, eating all the food. Pudgy Pig continued eating his way through Angel Grove, never getting full. If he wasn't defeated, he would eat the world's food supply in forty-eight hours. Pudgy Pig was sitting on top of a building when the Power Rangers arrived. Pudgy Pig battle the Rangers easily. He shot flames out of his mouth. During the battle, Pudgy Pig swallow the Power Weapons. Pudgy Pig then sent the Power Rangers into a vortex. Pudgy Pig headed off to the Cultural Food Festival held at the Youth Center. People ran in terror as Pudgy Pig ate his way around the various booths. Bulk & Skull ran into Pudgy Pig. At first, Bulk mock Pudgy Pig. Bulk held his nose into a snout and snorted at Pudgy Pig. Pudgy Pig grunted back menacingly. Bulk & Skull screamed and took off. Pudgy Pig went over to the Asian booth, but the food was too spicy and he left it alone. After the Youth Center, Pudgy Pig headed over to the food packing plant. Later, Pudgy Pig heard the Rangers calling out to him. They had trays of food. Pudgy Pig step out and ate the food as it was being tossed to him. The last dish contained a spicy radish. This made Pudgy Pig sick and he spit out what he had eaten, including the Power Weapon. The weaken Pudgy Pig battled the Rangers as they used their Power Weapons against him. The Power Rangers formed the Power Blaster and fired at Pudgy Pig. Pudgy Pig was destroyed. The Rangers had been battling a giant Mutitis with Dragonzord and Megazord. During the battle, Mutitis spray toxic foam on Megazord and Dragonzord. The Rangers were ejected and land on an island demorph. They quickly discovered they didn't have their communicators or power coins. Jason suggested they explore the island and they did. They ran into Quagmire but he vanished as soon as he heard the name Rita. Suddenly an image of Goldar's face appears in the sky. He asks them if they lost their precious power coins? You'll soon lose more than that! Pudgy Pig, Pineoctopus, Eye Guy, Snizzard, and Shellshock appear. Kimberly points the monsters out. Zack is not happy. Oh great! No coin, a tone deaf little person, and an island full of monsters. Trini points out they are monsters they have already destroyed. Pudgy Pig, Pineoctopus, Eye Guy, Snizzard, and Shellshock race towards the teens. Jason shouts that they are attacking. The teens get into fight positions. Pudgy Pig, Pineoctopus, Eye Guy, Snizzard, and Shellshock are almost at them when they suddenly vanish. Billy comments that was weird - they disappeared. Tommy asks what kind of place is this? Goldar replies a place where nothing is what it seems except the danger. Welcome to the Island of Illusion.